


Grant Me Good Rest

by tackytiger



Series: Drarry Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Death of a Parent, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger
Summary: Drarry ficlet in which Draco has nightmares (Harry does too).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394383
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Grant Me Good Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry microfic challenge on Tumblr, prompt was blanket fort.  
> Title comes from A Prayer for Sleep by Michael Hartnett.

Harry wouldn’t have gone into him at all, even though he could hear Malfoy murmuring through the walls—that low sick note of despair in his voice—but then Malfoy started screaming.

Harry hadn’t been asleep anyway, not really, but he felt tired all the time these days, and by the time he heaved himself out of bed and stumbled across to Malfoy’s room, everything was quiet again.

It would have been easier to go back to bed, but when he listened hard at the door he could hear Malfoy doing his stupid deep breathing thing, and Harry felt that familiar, resentful curl of sympathy somewhere in his chest, and he let himself in. The door was always unlocked.

The room was dark except for whatever chill trickle of winter moonlight came in through the tiny skylight, but Harry could see the glow of Malfoy’s Lumos, or Malfoy’s cigarette, or both, from under a dark hulking shape in the corner.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Malfoy said sharply, quietly, when Harry lifted the edge of the blanket to look in at him, but Harry could see the slight shake in the hand that held the cigarette, and he thought maybe it was exactly what it looked like. He crawled in.

Harry didn’t normally like small spaces, but the air inside was close and dry and sweet-smelling from Malfoy’s exhaled smoke, and anyway Malfoy was more manageable up close, when Harry didn’t have to think about the whole of him.

“Nightmare?” Harry asked, and reached for the cigarette.

“When is it not?” Malfoy replied, passing it, then leaned over and took Harry’s other hand in his. He was so cold. “Must have forgotten my Muffliato.”

Harry rolled his eyes, inhaled. The cigarette end was misshapen, slightly damp from Malfoy’s mouth. It shouldn’t have been nice.

“Why don’t you ever sleep in with me?” he asked, and Malfoy’s fingers tightened around his wrist.

“You need your rest.” Malfoy’s voice was blurry around a yawn. “I’d only keep you awake.”

“I bet I sleep less than you,” Harry told him, “and anyway, I’m the only other person in this house who knows what it’s like, being without a mum. I have nightmares too, you know.”

“It’s not a competition, Potter,” Malfoy said, but he flicked the end of the bedsheet up so that the fresher air of the bedroom rushed in, Vanished the cigarette end, doused his Lumos. “And I’m bringing my own pillow.”

“If it was a competition,” Harry answered, “I’d win,” but he didn’t let go of Malfoy’s hand, and moonlight made a path for them across the landing to Harry’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @tackytigrrfic on Tumblr- click here!


End file.
